The present invention relates to program and data storage systems, and more particularly, this invention relates to program and storage replication.
Service downtime is one of the major reasons for revenue loss in modern enterprises. To date, however, proposed solutions have failed to provide an accurate replication system that takes into account both program state and data storage state.